Kingdom hearts: Another story
by Eivexst
Summary: I always dreamed about other places, other countries, other planets, and even other worlds... I was always content with the life I was living, so why did all of this have to start? A boy must begin a travel across worlds in order to solve the disappearance of his dear friends, there will be danger, but he will brave them in order to fulfill his promise. {Might become M later}
1. The station of awakening

I felt like I was falling, with no care what so ever, it went on and on like that, until I felt my feat touch on something and a bright light shot out before I opened my eyes. [This place again?] I thought to my self, it was a large pillar of some sort with a floor that felt like stained glass, it had a large picture of different tarot cards, all the way up to number 21, but they were all face down.

I heard a voice resound around me and seemingly inside of me. _**There is much in the world around you, and still little time as with all... Take your time, and choose your fate.**_ I looked around as it spoke and saw three pedestals rise, a sword, a shield and a wand...

I grabbed the shield _**The power of a guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all...**_ I accepted it and then went towards the wand. _**The power of the mystic, Inner streangth, a power of wonder and ruin...**_ I rejected that power and then soon saw a path way open and went through it, for some reason, a sword now appeared on my back.

I looked around, I now stood on a pillar with the Tarot cards of the Fool (0), The magician (1), The high priestess (2), The empress (3), The emperor (4), The hierophant (5), ANd then the Lovers (6)... The sword glowed faintly before I took hold of it and noticed that a odd thing with yellow glowing eyes now stood in front of me, it was completely black and had two small antena. _**Defend your self.**_ Was all I heard before doing just that.

After getting rid of one of them with two good swings of the sword three appeared. [What the hell?] I wondered before taking a big swing and knocking them away before they shattered into clumps of what looked like shadows. I turned around as I felt something slash into my back, it was another one of those things, I slamed the sword's tip down on it before it scattered like the others before a new door opened.

After running into this one, I looked around, even more of the tarot cards. The chariot (7), Justice (8), The hermit (9), Wheel of fortune (10), Stength (11), And then the Hanged man (12)... [What is with these floors, why do they have the different tarot cards on them?] I wondered to my self.

A door appeared but it looked faded I then looked up and noticed a light fly by before it turned into a large crate. _**Some times, you need to apply what you know to the world around you...**_ I looked and noticed that there as a small spot light shining by the door now and walked over to the crate, taking a good hold on it, I pulled it over to the from of the door before it faded and I fell flat onto my ass, the door frame njow becoming tangible before a barrel appeared and I hit it straight into the door, the actual door now becoming tangible along with the handles.

A bright light shined out when I opened it, I covered my eyes before walking through and found my self on top of the roof of a skyscraper. I looked around this time and noticed three of my closest friends, Draconis who had long black hair decending to his upper back, with red piercing eyes and pale skin, he always wore a long red cloak over his old style hunter outfit, it had light brown leather padding over a grey shirt and deep blue leggins, his arms down to his wrists laid bare before leather gloves similar to the padding he wore covered his hands down on his feet were a pair of plain leather boots his parents had given him a year ago and as far as 12 year olds go, he was a very calm going person despite his appearance, he stood near the railing that kept us all from falling.

Over near a large generator stood a boy with rectangular glasses in black lenses, he had blond hair in a pony tail that seemed to lack any sign of shining and he had very pale skin along with a pair of some what dark blue eyes, he was like a ghost, he wore a red T-shirt and had on greyish blue jeans, his shoes were a white and black color, his name was Terric a friend who was my same age 10 years old.

Then far off sitting next to a ladder was my friend Miko, she had long brownish black hair like mine that went about to her upper back, she always let it hang freely, she had black eyes and fair skin that was a little more evenly toned compared to the other two, she had a very decent figure that wasn't all too close to the hour glass one but was still good from how I saw things, she wore a long sleeved white shirt and a long red skirt along with it, which was fitting for her name. She was just a little older than me, 11 years old.

After being asked certain questions by them and respond I heard that voice again. _**You want to be strong, you want to expand your horizons, and you fear being indecisive... Your journy begins at dusk, while the path ahead seems long and difficult, the light shall soon shine upon you.**_

At that moment, I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on one large platform, it had only one tarot card on it... Death. _**The closer you get to the light... The larger your shadow becomes...**_ I turned around and saw my shadow rise up and take a shape of its own, it now looked like some sort of giant creature, it was humanoid but had piercing yellow eyes, all black skin, and a giant heart shapped hole in its chest. _**But do not fear... And do not forget...**_

I shivered and shook as I stared up at the large thing before I reached over my shoulder and grasped the blade, holding it with my right hand only as I held it up next to me, like I saw I had taught my self to after this man I met named Dart Feld.

[Okay, let's go.] I thought to my self as I ran forward and slashed at its feet, the sword went right through but didn't seem to do anything, I watching as a odd light gathered on its left hand and I jumped back only to see it make a odd vortex on the ground before a bunch of those small thigns from earlier started to pool out, I swung at them in a large arc and managed to get rid of them, then noticed, when I had, the sword actually left a mark on that giant things hand.

Taking that as my cue I took two more strikes at its hand ending with one large swing causing it to pull its hand out of the vortex and making it fade before light gathered inside of the heart shape on its chest, a large sphere shot out and it felt like I was burning when it made contact, I brought the sword up to get ready to charge in and then noticed that when the sword struck the sphere, it went in another direction. [That's it!] I thought as I swung in a long horizontal line when it shot out four of those spheres making it recoil its head landing next to me as I started to stab at it again and again.

After a minute or two of this, it got up and let out a loud roar, the sword I was holding faded and I tripped, one of its hands laying over me as I struggled, its large mouth opening up I then heard the voice, but it sounded distorded and monsterous. _**But do not fear...**_ I screamed as it started to close its mouth around me, and silence resounded before that voice was in my head, sounding like a womans.

_**You are the one, who shall lead the path...**_


	2. First day: 60 hours remain

**I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but I do not own anything from the Kingdom hearts series except some games from a gamestop.**

I shot up with a small shot of surpsie as I panted. "That dream again." I muttered as I looked at my watch, it was 10:00 meanin git was time for me to start heading to the usual place that me and my friends would hang out at.

I looked at my self in the mirror and sighed. Neck long dark brown hair that looked slightly grey in the right light, some what pale skin that was starting to show signs that I spent time in the sun, a good well toned body fit for any one who uses a sword, a pair of cobalt grey eyes which only revealed curiosity toward the unknown, and a thin almost invisible smile, that was what made up my general appearance, I looked pretty good, and my height of five feet and eight inches matched if any one asked me.

I got out my usual outfit, a white shortleeved button up shirt, a pair of black slacks, my red medalion which I wore around my neck, my black boots, and my grey hoodie jacket, left unzipped, then lastly a pair of black fingerless gloves completed the outfit. After getting dressed I ran to the bus station and after a long ride finally arrived at our meeting place, it was a beach that few people ever headed to during spring.

I looked over to see the boat was here and smiled waiting for the others as I kept a hand in my pocket and the other playing with my key chain, it was a sliver chain with a old X shaped star at the end of it, it was all silver, and it reminded me of a friend I made many when I was little.

"HEY Nazo!" I looked up at the top of the docks to see Miko along with Draconis and Terric, she ran over along with Terric while Draconis just walked. It had been a few years since I first had that dream, Terric and I both were now 15 year olds Miko was a 16 year old and Draconis was 17 going on 18.

"Hey, what kept you guys?" I asked them with a kind smile on my face as I pushed the ramp out for them to get onto the boat with, which they all did, Draconis sitting down with his head next to the edge.

Miko simply tugged lightly at her outfit. "I was just getting this on." She stated with a cute smile on her face making me look away a little shyly, she was a head shorter than me and had a decent figure which I had to admit, was something I liked about her since it made it easier to keep people from going after her heart.

Terric smiled holding a small black book. "I was just letting every one know we were going to hang out, I mean, it is the break after all." He stated I then looked to Draconis who gave no reason, yet I could gather that it was probably him just getting his usual outfit ready.

As we sailed out to the usual place, I noticed some one ahead of us rowing there, it was Albert and Niko. "Hey guys, over here!" Niko called in his usual goofy fashion, he wore a navy uniform and he was a bit younger than me coming at only 13. He had black hair that was cut short and rose up with red bits at the edges that he dyed on there, his grey eyes were a very calm thing compared to the rest of him.  
"Niko cool your jets." Albert stated with his hands still on the oar he was holding, he had short grey hair and yellow eyes, he stood out from the rest of us since he always wore a black coat with black gloves, black boots and odd silver like chains on it, I always wondered how he kept from over heating in that thing.

"You two want to come aboard?" Draconis asked as he looked pale, the poor guy gets motion sickness easily, after a minute we had helped them with getting their small rowboat tied to our own and started to go toward the island, it took around a hour to get there, we had started to hang out there when it appeared here one day, it was a fairly big island with lots of palm trees and a good amount of space, we had been building some things here and there to make it easier to traverse.

"Wow, the place is even better than I remember it!" Niko shouted in glee and I chuckled ruffling his hair, he was pretty short for his age, only coming up to my shoulder in height.

"You said that the second time you came here too, and you're still saying it." I stated happily before we all split up and I looked around, before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small key, opening the lock on one of the wooden doors and opening it to reveal a store of wooden weapons, one of them modeled after the sword I saw in the dream, I took hold of it and slung it over onto my back before pulling the others out and handing them to the others.

It was about a hour later when Draconis walked up to me. "Hey Nazo, you want to spar with me?" He asked and I agreed before he laughed at me. "Well, you'll need to go up the lader, remember? compared to the other's you're small time." He stated making me fume slightly.

Out of all the matches we've ever had on the island, I was the lowest ranking, Miko was the only one who never fought, I walked up to Niko who was practicing with a wooden dummy he had made, it was rigged so that when you hit it, it would move the other way to try and counter, there were multiple pegs on it so you had to react quickly or suffer a strong hit. "Hey Niko, you want to fight with me?" I asked and he smiled brightly.

"SUre thing Nazo-sensei." He stated, I don't know why, but he, Miko and I were the only ones who ever used things like an honorific. "But I won't hold back." He stated after we got onto the sand and I held up my weapon, I started to hold onto it with both hands since I found out that would make my attacks hit a little stronger.

His weapon was a axe shaped branch that we had carved out for him, he seemed to enjoy it so there weren't any complaints. "Ikuze!" We both shouted as we charged, it was sort of a silly habit we picked up when we first met if we were fighting on the island, we'd have to shout out the word to let every one know to keep their distance from the sandy area on the beach.

I quickly moved to the side when he brought the axe down in a vertical swing and took a quick jab at his side nailing him slightly as he recoiled from the pain, I took the chance to get in two more shots, the last one making him shoot back from the force, he popped his shoulder before spinning around and around towards me, I didn't having much time as he snagged onto my hoodie jacket making me fall flat onto the ground before he brought the handle down on my gut making me loose my breath, that shot hurt quite a bit.

I rolled to the side when he tried to do that again and quickly swiped at his feet with a low kick, he jumped up and I grinned as he went wide eyed realizing the mistake before I slammed the hilt of the wooden sword on his stomach making him cough before I spun around and took a large swing, putting my entire upper body into it before he got flung back from the force, knocking him into one of the stone areas as he groaned in pain. "You win." He muttered softly as I tossed the sword up and caught it perfectly before putting it back behind me.

I walked over and handed him one of the potions I kept in a bag here and he drank it down quickly, smiling in relief when it made the pain stop, I was now rank four.


	3. A chain of bonds: 36 hours remain

**And I'm on a role with the ideas for this story, I wonder why? Any way, I don't own any of the kingdom hearts series, except five games from the series I bought.**

I smiled as I shut my eyes and scratched the back of my head, my hair was slightly wet from the spring water, I always forgot how sensitive I was to the heat so when I had been sparing with Albert, I didn't notice that I was over heating, we had to stop mid way so he could take me to the spring.

"Thanks Albert, I couldn't exactly walk even a step with out falling onto my ass." I stated as I put my glasses back on as he only lightly pat my back as if helping some one who was having a hang over.

"It's fine Nazo, just don't be a fool next time." He requested in his blunt way of speaking, staring up at the sun as he popped his neck.

He had the oddest fighting style on the island, he didn't use any of the wooden weapons here, but instead just used a long rope that he kept tied around his arm, when fightingg, he would unravel it even that it would go about seven feet from him, as if it were a whip.

"So then, now that I'm all cooled off, you want to go again?" I asked with a grin on my face as he only let out a small sound, _humph_ I think is what it sounded like.

We stood back on the beach again before I held the wooden sword up again and he thrusted his left arm to his side, the rope shooting out as he wore a straight face. "Ikuze!" I ran towards him as he only brought his left arm up in a quick movement forcing the rope to coil towards me like a snake, I stopped my self mid step as it stopped darting forward just a inch from my face.

At that moment when it was going back down towards the sand I didn't fall for the trick I had last time and let the wooden sword grip the botom of it, sliding along towards Albert who only went wide eyed in surprise before he quickly yanked on the rope, pulling it towards him as he twisted around making it flail as it was near me, causing me to get struck by it multiple times. "Damn!" I grunted out as the last bit of it going by managed to make me shoot back quite a bit.

I watched closely as he whipped the rope forward again but this time, I slashed at it, knocking it back towards him with higher speed due to how he tried to pull it back when it missed, it clocked him on the head and he made a slightly surprised sound as the shot made him recoil slightly before I run in and ramed the flat end of the woodn sword on his chest making him cough before I struck him on the head, slashed at his right side and ended with a strong upper cut going diagonally from his left to his right knocking him down as I then pointed the tip at his throat. "Well, looks like I lost." He muttered with a small grin in place.

He looked surprised as he tried to pull the rope over and then looked to see my foot was standing on it. "You can't get your self out of this one, this time, I really do have you beat." I told him with a slightly smug look on my face.

I'm now rank 3.

It was the end of the day as the sun was getting close to setting, we were back on the boat heading for shore as I looked at Miko who stood next to me at the wheel now. "Hey Miko-san-" She cut me off with a small frown. "Sorry, Miko... Do you ever wonder if there are other worlds out there?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, I mean... Those Green meteors that fall every year, there is no way those are natural, plus... It would be really fun." She stated with a smile on her face and I grinned.

"Then why don't we all go out and see them?" I asked as the others looked up, seems I spoke a bit louder than I thought. "Come on, we all could go out and try to find other worlds, all we need is the will to do it, right?" I asked as Niko and Miko both smiled and nodded.

Albert tucked some hair behind his ear and looked at me, his gaze telling me he agreed, Draconis gave me a thumbs up towards the idea and Terric gave a small smile before Draconis spoke. "Yeah, we'll go out there and find out the truth, people always say _This world is all we'll ever know_ But I'm sure we can find them if we try..."

I nodded and Miko pulled something out of her pocket. "Then on that note, here." She held out her hands and opened them as 5 key chains came out, all with a X at the end. "A gift for all of us, that way, we won't forget one another, even if we end up in different worlds!"

I smiled and nodded, I already had the one she handed me. SO in order, I had silver, she had gold, Terric had red, Albert had blue, Niko had green, and Draconis had black, we all stared at them and I smiled. "From now on, we're all connected, right?" I asked silently to my self, no one seemed to hear me as they had all dispersed, heading home since we had reached the dock a while ago.

I took that moment to stare at the setting sun and put on a straight face, recalling that person I met when I was little, a boy with ash blond hair who wore an outfit just like Alberts, his eyes reminded me of a sun set. "Roxas..." I muttered softly as I watched it. "Imagine if you could see me now, I'm sure you'd be surprised that I've changed so much." I stated with a small smile on my face. "Maybe one day, you and I can have some of that Seasalt ice cream again... See you when I can have the chance... My friend." I stated as the sun then was long gone from the horizon, and I went home.

**So just to let you all know, starting next chapter, I will be gambling with my self by rolling a Dx20 and if I get something between 12 and 19, I will (based on the situation in the story) add something in the M rating, and if I roll 20... I'll leave that a surprise.**


	4. Time is up: Knight of darkness

**Well every one, I rolled a 10 when I was about to work on this chapter, so you know what that means, so any way I don't own any of the rights to the kingdom hearts series. (that would be square enix's department)**

"He's progressing at a very smooth rate." A voice echoed out from the dark, a young mans perhaps one who is around 25, but no one could see who it was. "Soon, we shall have it in our grasp."

Another voice chimed in, this one, that of a little girl. "Oh, will I finally have a new toy? I hope that it will be a nice one and will listen to what I tell it to do!" She stated with a small giggle following suit, she couldn't be seen either.

Yet another had joined in, this one sounding a bit like more like the first. "Yes, I'm sure it will Drei. But remember the purpose for such a thing." He stated calmly, his voice sounded just a bit younger than the mans perhaps around 20.

"What ever, who cares, just as long as we get what we need, at any rate, have you found where they key hole is?" This time it was a woman's voice, it sounded a bit younger than the second man's voice.

"Yes, all we need now, is to wait out the storm as we welcome them into our little game..." The first voice stated before slightly movement was seen as it looked to a corner. "You know what to do, Uno." The figure near the corner only nodded before standing up as a corridor of darkness opened and it went through, the other's going into their own.

...

I stood on the island looking at how bright the sun shined today, we were going to gather supplies today, at least, I had free time before hand and so did Terric and Draconis.

I went over to one of the tress near by and took a deep breath before charging at it ramming my shoulder against it as a fruit fell down and I barely managed to catch it. "Okay, so no we have some pineapples for the trip." I muttered, the small pines on it having dug into my index finger slightly.

"Hey Miko, I got the fruit from the list." I stated as I put it into into one of the containers on the boat. "So that's one bit of food marked off." I stated, putting a line through the word Pineapple which was on a paper that we had written.

I then stepped back outside and looked around before finding Terric under one of the tree's, looks like he wanted to just relax today. "Hey there Nazo, what are you up to?" He asked with a small smile.

I explained to him about how I had been fighting Niko and Albert the other day so that Draconis would be willing to fight against me, after telling him all that Terric just stood up and held out his hands. "Then how about we play a little game to decide?" He asked.

I nodded as he pulled out a single coin and tossed it into the air, before crossing his hands over his chest, making it hard to tell which hand had caught the coin. "Guess which hand has the coin inside, guess correctly, we won't fight and you win by default." I sweated as I looked at his hands, they went at the exacct same speed and were semetrical, it was impossible to tell which one had the coin just by appearance.

I thought and thought and thought before I pointed at his left hand. "it's in that one." I stated before he shook his head no, and opened it to reveal that there was no coin. "Shit." I muttered.

We went out to the sand as Terric held his weapon of choice, a wooden sword fashioned into a katana with a matching sheath for it, it was well polished to give it a good shine when in sunlight, but also to ensure it couldn't break all too easily. "Ikuze!" I shouted as I ran towards him, he simply brought the sheath up to block my attack easily before slashing at me with the sword and nailing a good shot on my side.

I quickly moved away from him as he slashed again, I barely dodged it as I had rolled out of the way before I gulped, what I was going to do was going to put a small straight on my upper body, but I had to do it, I had already gone through a half minute of trying to attack only for him to parry my attacks.

I dashed forward, he brought up the sheath to block again as i slamed my weapon down on the sheath, he brought up his other hand to support the sheath as I used that chance to step on it jumping up high into the air due to the pressure from my swing, doing a small flip to gain momentum as I slashed for all I was worth, feeling my muscles strain slightly, not used to the movement as the impact knocked Terric down on the ground, the shot having struck home on his shoulder.

I then took that chance as he swung at my feet to hop up slightly and step on the edge of his weapon before slamming the hilt of my own just barely against his neck. "I win." I stated as I panted, I couldn't handle even one more hit at all.

After drinking down some potion, I looked up to see Draconis talking to Miko and i quickly went up to where they were and smirked. "Draconis, I'm rank number 2 on the island, and I want to challenge you now." I stated as he only looked to Trae for confirmation, a small nod, being his response.

"You two play nice, you hear me?" Miko stated with a frown on her face and we both nodded before jumping down on to the sand, Draconis and I had basically the same type of weapon, but his wasn't in the shape of the blade from my dream his was in the shape of a cutless which he held out in front of him in a fencing style.

"Don't expect me to hold back." He stated as he kept his other hand in front as if egging me on with a _come here_ motion.

"Ikuze!" We both shouted as I started to shalsh and thrust, he simply guided my attacks to the side with the rounded part on the handle of his weapon or just moved to the side slighlty to dodge. [Amazing, I can barely even get a hit in] I thought to my self.

Draconis kept a straight face on the entire time we were fighting and quickly thrusted forward, getting right next to me before he started to jab his weapon into me again and again before giving and last strong thrust at my chest, knocking me back as I coughed slightly, those attacks weren't the kind you would use in a friendly sparing match, he was serious about this.

"That all you got?" He asked wit ha triumphant look doning his face before he went back to his normal fighting stance.

"Check this out!" I shouted before charging at him, just before he blocked my attack and i switched to using the hilt and jabed at his gut, he barely blocked the handle of his weapon as I spun around and slamed the flat end of the blade on my sword on his chest making him cough jus a little bit, I took that moment to jump up, using his shoulder as a stepping stool and hopped up before spinning with momentum and striking hard at his shoulder.

He staggered back and held his shoulder before glaring at me. "My turn!" He shouted before starting to slash and jab at me in quick succession, I followed suit by attack in a similar manner, our attacks either collided, were dodged, or were pushed asside by another, I don't know how, but it seemed we were moving at a very quick pace before I saw the smallest opening and pulled my arm back, twisting around to dodge as I took a large swing, nailing him hard in the side as the force of the blow sent him flying into a near by tree, his own attack nailing me hard enough to tear through my jacket slightly.

I did it... I won... I stared at Draconis for the longest while, we were both bleeding just a little bit, but it would heal up pretty fast. "Draconis..." I started before he just shook his head.

"It's fine, you won, that's all there is to it." He stated wit ha unreadable expression, thorugh out the rest of the day, we got the rest of the supplies needed.

There was one left that I was recruted to go get, it was some fresh and clean drinking water. I went to the other side of the island where the spring was at and smiled as I filled the two large jugs with it before noticing somehting. "What was that?" I wondered, just behind the small water fall, I could have sworn I saw light, so I reached forward, and was shocked to find there was a small opening there, I went in, not caring that I was pretty wet now, and I looked around.

I was in a small forest like area, there was a lot of greens and a lot of bird nests, I then looked at what seemed to be a old stone, it was in the shape of a large X similar to the one on the end of the key chains that every one in the group wore. "**It's almost time.**" I quickly turned around to see a figure hiding in the shadow of one of the trees, it was wearing a helm that made it too hard to see its face, the rest of the outfit looked like a body suit of some sort, and upon closer look, I realized it was a woman... No guy could possibly have a petit yet curvy figure... The outfit was a deep and dark red color, and it had a heart shape on it, but, it didn't quite look like a heart either.

"Who are you?" I questioned as she stepped out of the shadow of the tree. "And how did you get here?"

"**Another light soon to be eclipsed.**" She stated and I shivered, something about this woman didn't feel right. "**Only the heart of the world knows what's in store, it's only natural.**"

"Hey, do you mean you're not from here? From our world?" I questioned before grinning. "Then I'm going to be able to go out there." I stated with a can do attitude before she laughed and spoke again.

"**It is impossible for one to simply go to another world, wait until the day you can let what I am into your heart.**" She stated before I blinked and she was gone, then I felt a hand on my chest, a odd cold feeling pooling from it as a voice was right in my ear. "**Then you can go and find what ever you want as you submit.**" I quickly jolted back and breathed quickly, the woman was gone, and everything she was saying made me both scared, and yet curious as well, I knew it wasn't a hallucination, because the tracks left form where she was walking on the dirt were there.

I quickly ran back out once I realized what I was supposed to do and brought back the water to the others. I didn't want to think about the mystery woman I ran into, nor what she might have been talking about, all I knew, was that it wasn't for the sane of mind.

...

It was late, slowly becoming dusk as a woman wearing a deep dark red body suit with her face concealed under a helm, she stood next to a boy with a all black outfit, black jacket, black boots, black pants, black gloves, the jacket adorned with a silver zipper and two silver strands for adusting the hood size.

"So then, the plan is ready?" The boy asked, the hood hiding most of his face except for a very serious expression on a slightly taned face.

"**Yes as soon as the moon rises up, we can finish what you sought out to do, but tell me master...**" The woman turned to face him, one could assume, as the visor on the helm face down towards a small chain hanging form the boy's hand. "**Did you really have this much fun acting like an innocent boy for three years?**"

"That, is none of your concern." He stated as he slowly walked towards the water fall on the spring, a violet colored aura dancing around his hand. "It's time to let this world be eclipsed."

...

I finished writing down something in my journal as I looked outside to see a huge storm starting up. "Oh shit, the boat!" I shouted as I quickly left out the window, forgetting that I was in a two story building as I landed with a hard impact and quickly ran towards the boat, making sure the anchor and all was tired down hard to keep it from blowing away before I realized something. "Where are Miko and the others?"

I then looked aorund in a hurry and heard some one scream as I ran over, unaware of the things that had started to follow shortly behind, I stopped as soon as I saw who the voice came from, it was Niko and he was struggling to keep one of those shadow like things from my night mare off of him. "n-No, please, I-I don't want to-!" before he could finish a second one appeared and jamed its claws deep into his chest, his movements freezing as his eyes widened, I quickly ran over and kicked them off of him and gently held him up.

"NIKO!" I shouted shaking him as he only trembled against me before holding his hand out toward one of the shadows I kicked, I looked over to see it holding his heart, it opened its mouth wide as if ready to eat it, I then heard a smilar scream to Niko's, Terric and Miko were being attacked as well, and Draconis was no where in sight.

"Nazo... San." Niko stated with small tears coming down his face as he slowly stopped moving all together and he just felt cold, blood starting to come from his wound onto my hands.

No... I couldn't let them, I stared and saw that Terric was now in similar state to Niko and Miko getting offly close to that point as multiple of those things were starting to appear around her. "Stop it." I muttered, as the shadows were about to eat their hearts, "I SAID STOP!" I shouted out loudly.

I saw a bright light starting to come from the key chain in my hand, a bright burst of light going all around us, eradicating the shadows before it faded and I looked down at my hand, I was now holding a odd sword, it had pale designes on it, with my key chain at the end of it. "What is this thing?"

I then looked around, the other's were all gone, and the shadows were appearing again, I quickly ran to one place I didn't think they'd find me at and went into the secret knoll I found before seeing the lady in the red suit there, she was standing there as a man in a black coat poured a purple aura into the key hole shape on the large X shapped crest. "**This world has been connected... Tied to the dark from wince it came.**" The woman muttered before turning to look at me... I think.

"What are you doing, where are my friends!?" I shouted at her as I held the blade up next to me and she twitched slighlty as if surprised.

"**A key blade!**" She shouted in what sounded like pure awe. "**This is perfect, forgive me master, but I must play with this boy!**" She stated with a excited voice.

Shortly after, I opened my eyes to find we were on the water literally, yet I was standing on it like it was just a normal thing. "**Boy, what is your key blade called?**" She asked me and I stared at it for a long while, the X shapped key chain giving off a small twinkle as I nodded, recalling who handed me it.

"Two become one. That's its name." I stated before charging at her. "ANd I'll make you pay for hurting my friends!"

I'm number 1, so it's my turn, to protect them all.


	5. A first taste of darkness

**Well every one, I didn't expect it, I rolled a 20, so here comes what I promised.**  
**I don't own any of the kingdom hearts series expect games I have purchased from a store.**

I had been fighting for a couple minutes now and was panting, my body covered in sweat as my hands trembled while I held the key blade, I was down on a knee from how exhausted I was as the woman didn't even seem slightly winded. "**What? is this all that a key wielder is capable of?**" She asked in a obviously taunt, but I was too pissed off to care that it was one.

I quickly got up and darted forward slashing down towards her midsection to which she just moved her hand in place, a violet aura like the one the guy in the cloak had enveloping it as she halted my attack easily before tossing me over her shoulder, yet mid way through her trying to throw me I tried to kick her but she just blocked with her other hand, using the force from my own shot to toss me away from the key blade which had launched out of my hand. "NO!" I shouted out in protest reaching towards it before she stomped on my hand, the heel on her shoe digging into my hand slightly.

"**You weren't nearly as fun as I had hoped you would be, now I wonder if what the master said is true.**" She stated as she started grinding her heel harder and I growled before bending my body (thank you stretching practices) and kicked her off of me, on instinct, reaching my hand open to bring back the key blade before swinging and getting a good shot on her back, knocking her a couple steps away.

"You bitch, don't you dare underestimate me!" I shouted in rage, my glasses were shockingly one of the many parts that hadn't been damaged yet, I gripped the handle with both hands as she got ready for my attack, I ran forward and then felt something click with in me when she gripped the blade this time quickly forcing my right hand to let go, opening my left as I also shut my right, the key blade now appearing in my left hand before I took a shot at her legs this time, but to no avail.

"**Too slow.**" A voice whispered in my ear before she kicked me far away from her, I went rolling and bumping on the water before coming to a stop a good 20 feet away. "**I'm not having much fun any more, you're such a weak little boy.**" She stated from where she stood, but then, I saw light starting to come off of the key blade.

The next thing I knew I was next to her and started to launch attack after attack, from slashing at her sides, to stabbing at her stomach to and jabbing at her legs before all that light gather in the tip of the key blade and I pointed it at her chest, right where her heart is and placed my left hand on my right forearm. "NOW, YOU DIE!" I shouted as the light turned into that violet aura she had and launched out with a mix of blue now on it as it caused her to get launched 2 yards away from me and I panted heavily.

I fell down onto my knees, the key blade vanishing as I felt too exhausted to move, I had won, I deserved to rest a bit, I slowly fell forward unable to keep my self awake, unaware of the fact that I was caught by some one...

...

"At last, the time has come in which we may see this new **pet** that has captured Nulla's attention, and I must say, the attention is well deserved, isn't that right, key bearer?" I was seated down on my knees in front of seven different chairs, all of which were towards another end of the room across from me, where I was currently kept under watch by what looked like grown up versions of those shadow things and that woman, who is apparently named Nulla.

I didn't respond to the question at all and simply glared up at the speaker, I could hardly believe it when I had walked in, it was my friend... Albert. "Cut the bull, what happened to our home, what happened to our friends!?" I shouted up at him before I felt a huge jolt go through me before bending my head to face down.

"**Be more respectful key-boy, master Uno had spared you the miserable fate of being lost from him along with your other friends.**" Nulla stated as I only glared at her before staying quiet, it wasn't her I was afraid of, nor the people seated all the way in front of me, what I was scared of, was the two beings, heartless they called them, which could easily tear out my heart at any time.

"No need for that Nulla, his questions are well deserved." A little girl stated before walking towards me after getting out of her chair. "Hi there, I'm Drie, what's your name?" The girl asked me, was she serious?

I looked at the people around me, they had expectant feelings coming from them, and Albert's... Uno's, gaze was expectant as well. "Nazo... My name is Nazo." I muttered softly at first, then speaking clearly.

"Wow, that's a nice name, but guess what, from now on, you're my new toy, meaning you need to do everything I say and Nulla can't do anything about it!" The girl said with a bright smile before hugging me like a little sister would her brother, the feeling was welcoming, but I didn't like how I couldn't feel a heart beat from her.

Another one of the cloaked figures stood and removed his hood, he had some what elegant and free flowing blond hair and a pair of calming ocean eyes, he was a sickly pale skined guy who looked just a bit older than me. "Now then, to answer your questions, we've no idea what has become of your friends, but, we can verify that the world you call home, is no longer." He stated before tucking some hair behind his ear, the finality of what he had said making it feel like a hundered pound weight hit my shoulders and I looked at him, practically begging that it wasn't true, but he didn't change his response at all.

"How ever, Uno, Drie, Nulla, along with the others and I my self, have reached a verdict on what to do with you." He stated as he stared at my eyes. "From now on, you'll do what missions we give to you, as the key bearer, you will be allowed to take part in the affairs of other worlds in search of the key holes in each world, when you locate the key hole... You are to seal it."

I stared at him confused before the key blade appeared in my right hand and Albert spoke. "The key blade you weild, is a powerful and mighty weapon, it has the power to eject the hearts that exist with in the emblem heartless, and, it also has the power to let one traverse the worlds and to seal the key holes that lie with in each." He explained.  
"You see, the key blade is a weapon of light, and of darkness based on how the weilder wishes it to be, in that sense, it is both the bane of, and the salvation of worlds and heartless alike." I stared at him in question on the heartless part before he put a hand on his cheek while explaining.

"You see the heartless, are people who have lost their hearts and are consumed by darkness, they have only small remnants of their heart remaining, and so, seek out those who still have theirs, steal them, consume them, and then become emblem heartless, stronger and more powerful yet every craving more, when some one has their heart consumed by a heartless, they become one as well, in the form of a Natural one, which has yet to taste a heart, the Neo-shadow's next to you, are a type of heartless that have grown in power through natural state, gathering streangth with pure darkness alone." So that means, if I hadn't stopped those shadows earlier, Niko, Terric, and maybe even Miko, might have turned into one of those things.

Then, Drie spoke up. "Yeah so Nazo, we want you to lock up the key holes, that way, the heartless can keep getting hearts, you can release them with the key blade while also searching for your friends, and we get what we want too! Even IV would be happy!" I was about to ask what that was before she put a finger on my lip making me shut up.

"Nazo, in exchange for allowing you to search for Niko, Terric, Draconis and Miko, I will personally allow you to explore each world, how ever, you WILL be supervised-" Oh boy... "By none other than-" Here we go, the big twist, I cut in the middle of Albert's speaking with a smirk.

"You're about to say _My lovely servant Nulla_." "My lovely servant, Nulla." Albert then made a some what surprised expression, along with IV and Drie, Nulla being the only one who didn't seem to react.

"Fine, I'll do it, but as soon as I find the other's." I pointed the key blade towards the people who were in the chairs. "I'll kill you all for making them go through this hell." I stated with a deep set glare.

"Very well, you can certainly try to, at any rate, you will need to rest, you may start your job tomorrow, Nulla, take him to the Star room, he is after all..." Albert put on a some what cruel grin, making me want to kill him then and there. "My _special_ friend." As I was being dragged away, almost literally, Drie put a small flower in my hand, a violet, she waved as she stopped just at the door way to the meeting hall.

"Have fun Nazo-nii!" She shouted as she waved frantically, then the doors shut, and I was engulfed in silence again.

...

Inside the star room, just as the name implied, it was full of many star like things, a telescope that gazed out at the many stars outside the window, a large bed that had a moon shaped head board with a large bed fit for two, which oddly made me nervous, and the basic things for a room, a night stand, a wardrobe, and a closet, there was even a bath room and the room was very spacious as well. "**Well, no need to be patient with this.**" I was about to ask what Nulla meant before I turned around and noticed she was unzipping her outfit, I saw bare shoulder's and blushed furiously, quickly turning back around.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted as I didn't dare to look, not wanting to break my promise to Miko. "Y-You're aware I'm in the room right?!"

"**What? Never seen a woman strip before?**" Nulla questioned, to which I only nodded, still not looking. "**Usually guys would use this sort of thing as an opportune moment, but I suppose...**" I shivered slightly, not liking at all how the tone in her voice changed.

[Please don't do anything stupid.] I thought on repeat in my mind before feeling her hug me, her skin was surprisingly warm, I looked down to see a pair of pale arms before the lights started to dim out. "**Maybe it would be better to give you a taste of what the others and I share.**" She whispered in my ear, what the fuck was wrong with this woman? One second brutal beyond all reason and harsh, and the next alluring and mysterious!?

"N-No thank you, I-I'm fine." I stammered slightly as I gripped the key chain I had tightly. "**What? I just want to show you.**" She stated, her hands growing that violet aura as she lightly put it over where my heart was before holding me tighter, the cold feeling from her hand pooling out on my chest. "**Come on, at least try it, I promise it won't hurt.**" She stated.

I gulped, they said I was forced to obey, and besides, I've already received a couple beatings for disobedience, so I relaxed and allowed what ever she was doing to happen, as I shut my eyes, I felt something starting to grow inside of me, what was it, a familiar feeling? It felt, powerful? But the thing that startled me most, was how I was allowing the foreign feeling, even though my heart was telling me to run "What is this?" I asked with a relaxed tone.

"**That's your darkness reacting to my own Key-boy, want to feel it even more?**" She asked, even though I was desperately trying to run, I only mutely nodded my head, my fight or flight, not wanting to wake up. A few seconds after I nodded, that feeling started to pool up towards my head as my heart was only lightly tickled by it and I shivered before reaching around, gently cupping Nulla's cheek in the dark, not able to see anything.

"Miko?" I questioned, I had opened my eyes and there she was, I gently hugged her as she kept a hand on my chest, she felt older than what I remember, but, I did as well, I felt like I was a little stronger and a little wiser.

"**Nazo... I need you, please, make me yours.**" She whispered in my ear and I blushed red before looking her in the eye.

"I-Is that really okay?" I asked as she only smiled and nodded, holding my hand gently as she guided me towards the bed.

_**ATTENTION, THIS WILL BE A SMALL LEMON SCENE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

I gently kissed her as she just ran her hand through my hair, her hands felt a little warm which I welcomed gladly, I lightly rubbed her stomach as we kissed before she bit my lip and I opened my mouth before her tongue darted into my mouth, catching me in a passionate kiss that caused me to groan slightly.

She started to unbutton my shirt as I removed my jacket and then reached up, getting ready to remove my glasses before she stopped me with a small smile still in place. "**Leave them on, I want you to see it all.**" She said with a small blush.

I only nodded before removing my white shirt to reveal my torso, which was still fit for a swordsman, to which she responded by peppering it with a light caress and a small kiss before reaching around her back and unclipping her bra, causing me to blush red as she showed it was off and then also kept a arm around her bust to keep me from seeing her breasts. At this, I only gave a small pout, she had already gotten me aroused enough for my pants to feel so damn constricting, and she chooses now to be a tease?

"**If you want to see, you'll need to beg, say you'll never leave me for any one else.**" I panted slightly before she forced me forward, putting me in a tight hug that left me under her and caused her breasts to push down on my chest, they were soft, so damn soft it was addictive. "**Come on, say it.**"

"I, p-promise." I stammered, trying to stay composed, it was very hard to do so, what with the woman of my dreams acting like this making my body go crazy.

"**Promise what?**" She whispered in my ear before licking the shell of it, the part that made me blush red and screw my eyes shut being when she started to grind her thigh against the bulge that had been growing in my pants.

That's when I realized something as I opened my eyes and looked into her own, her's felt, different, and my heart kept screaming at me. "W-wait, s-something about this, f-feels wrong." I thought out loud as I tried to get up before she kissed me passionately again, forcing her tongue into my mouth as she played around with me in the most wonderful ways, the warmth coming off her body was about to break me as I heard the door open and we both shot up looking at who it was, Miko, unaware that her chest was exposed to the world.

_**END OF LEMON SCENE! (wasn't so bad, right?)**_

Drie stared at us from the now open door, her hood down to reveal a little girl with sky blue hair and innocent turquoise eyes. "Nulla, what are you and Nazo-nii doing?" SHe asked innocently and I tilted my head, [Nulla?]

I looked over to my side to see that, indeed, the woman I had just been performing those intimate acts with, was Nulla, she had long waist length black hair a pair of deep crimson red eyes and fair skin that seemed to reflect the moonlight... HOLLY FUCKING SHIT! "What the fuck!?" I shouted out in shock and surprise, the heat rising up to my face instantly.

Nulla only grinned as she made a kissing motion with her lips before looking at Drie. "**No reason Drie-chan, now go back to your room.**" She stated to which Drie only shrugged and left, shutting the door behind her before I got out of the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, don't you dare try that again." I stated seriously as I took a pillow down with me and set it on the floor, I only figured out this was her room when I saw the closet had more body suits inside of it. I stayed silent for the longest while before speaking. "Sweet dreams." I stated quickly as I shut my eyes, just before falling asleep, I felt a blanket get draped over me along with a soft spoken return.

"**Good night.**" Those two words made me feel a little bad due to how they sounded just, guilty before I had become unaware of what was around me, dreaming of the home I once knew.

...

This was my very first night, sleeping in the same room as a woman who I couldn't help but despise.


	6. Twilight town

**So this time I rolled a three, at any rate, I don't own any of the Kingdom hearts series except for the games I have purchased.**

I was currently seated with my hands bound in front of me at a rather large table, I had woken up around an hour ago and was guided here, but since they couldn't entirely trust me just yet, they insisted on having my hands tied in such a way that I couldn't hold the key blade. "Come on Nazo-nii, open up!" Drie stated, holding a fork with a piece of waffle on the end of it towards me.

It was mortifying but due to how I couldn't hold a fork right either I had to comply and open my mouth, ignoring the small chuckles coming from the table as I silently ate with Drie's help. "At any rate, Nazo, the first thing we want you to do, is go to a world called Twilight town, we need you to go there because one of our members is over there, she's still on her mission and I'd like you to go there and meet her since you'll be working for us for quite a while." Albert stated as he looked at me with that serious expression from back home.

I only nodded as I looked down, I couldn't trust him any more, I just couldn't. "I'm done." I muttered as I stood up, most of the food still on my plate as I started to walk away, no one making a move to stop me except Drie who made a small whimpering sound.

...

IV stared at Nulla who seemed lost in thought before looking at Albert. "Was it okay to let him leave with out filling his gut?" He asked, sounding like he genuinely cared.

"Leave it IV... It is not for us to decide on if he should let himself wither away into nothingness or not, all we can do, is wait and see what he has chosen." Albert responded as he sat up, setting his napkin down on the table over his clean plate before leaving the room as well.

"Nulla... IS Nazo-nii going to be okay?" Drie asked as Nulla nodded. "Good, because I don't want my new toy to break untill I've goten a chance to play with it." She muttered as she messed with her coat. before she walked off along with IV to a different part of the base.

The last one left stared at Nulla for a long while, her hood still hiding her face. "GO to him Nulla, you are his supervisor, and we can not allow the key to be lost." She stated before fading in a darkportal.

...

I sighed as I was changing into the outfit they had given me. "Are you sure this thing is even the right size?" I asked Nulla, who was watching me from behind her visor.

"**Yes, that outfit is specifically for you Nazo, Wu worked hard creating that for you, so you better damn well thank her**." She stated before I finished putting on the outfit, it felt just a bit strange to me.

It was an outfit comprised of a deep black color with white trims, a black T-shirt with white trims around the neck, it seemed that it would cling to me yet was flexible as well, a pair of long black pants that tucked into my black boots in a comfortable way, a pair of black fingerless gloves with a white trim on the wrists, the last touch on the outfit was a pendant they gave me with the greek symbol omega, along with my grey jacket, tailord to fit a little more comfortably. "Does she sew in her spare time?" I asked before hearing a sneeze in the hall, I just assumed that was probably Wu. Though I couldn't help but think of this guy called Lloyd as I looked at my over all appearance in this thing.

All of their names was a number in a different language, Uno was spanish for one, Drie was German for three, IV was greek for four, and Wu was chinese for five. "**At any rate, get out your key blade Nazo, I'll show you how to use it to get where you're going." **Nulla stated as she held out her hand which started to give off the purple aura again.

I gulped slightly as I held out my hand and focused carefully, the key blade appearing in a small burst of light. "Okay, so how do I do this?" I asked Nulla with a raised eye brow before she walked up to me and slammed her hand down hard on the handle of the keyblade and I was covered by light for a second as I felt something now clinging to my right arm, I opened my eyes to see a grey black and white emblem on my shoulder, it had an odd crest on it as well.

"Slam the hand you weild your keyblade with onto that thing, then after that, step into a area with plenty of room and toss your key blade high into the air, and imagine it carrying you to a distant land." Nulla explained, how does she know so much about the key blade, if she herself doesn't use one?

I nodded my head and we stepped out into the courtyard, now that I got a look around, I was in some sort of run down and broken apart castle, it had a general yellow and grey color on it too, I couldn't help but wonder where I was, but I followed Nulla's instructoins. "Okay, here we go!" I stated before I struck my right hand on the crest and was showered in light, when it cleared, I felt something all over me and opened my eyes. [A visor?] I questioned in my mind.

"**Amazing.**" Nulla stated in a voice that sounded just slightly surprised, looked down at my hands, I now had a pair of gloves on, no wait, those were gauntlets, I'm wearing armor!

I looked at as much of it as I was able to as I reached up and removed the helm that had appeared, it was a purely white helm with two hornes on the back of it that stood like very small horns, the armor on my body had many diamond shaped symbols on it, and when I looked at the spot just over my heart, I saw a character written there, it was the same as on my necklace, Omega.

The armor was very light dispite it's heavy appearance, and the base color of it was white, the diamond shapes were black and the majority that acted as the links for my joints (the elbows, shoulder wrists, etc, etc) were a grey color. "Why is it that all of the things I have lately seem to follow the same color scheme?" I thought outloud.

"**No time for that, hurry up, we need to start the mission, now put back on your helm and meet me in Twilight town.**" She stated before fading in a dark looking portal that closed a second or two after, following what she had told me, I put the helm back on and focused on the key blade, tossing it high into the air as I imagined being carried far away by it, after a second or two of it not coming down I opened my eyes and looked to my side, a large thingthat had my keyblades colors was hovering just to my side, it had a spot that looked like a seat for me and two spots that looked like handles, not hesitating, I quickly sat down on it and gripped the handles, my feet suspended by two small pads, it reminded just a little bit of an ATV.

"Okay, next stop, Twilight town." I stated as I pulled back on the handle like with an ATV and it started to fly up towards a light that had appeared in the sky before I went through it and found my self in a large expanse of green and yellow aurora's, following a odd trail I soon found my self flying towards a large train station, bringing the rider down in front of it, I quickly hopped off, my armor fading in light as the rider did as well.

...

I looked around at the wide town down below, Nulla was standing right next to me, birds flew by as I gazed at it... The sun was setting and gave off a faint amber glow to the entire town, it was fitting... Twilight town.

"So Nulla, where are we supposed to look for the other member?" I asked her curiously as we started to walk towards a path that lead down into the town, the air here felt very nice I had to admit, even though it was a city, I didn't mind it too much.

**"We are supposed to look around and gather information, I'm sure at least one of these people have seen her."** Nulla stated as she just followed behind me before gripping my shoulder, making me stop walking. "**And let us both get one thing straight, I'm only here to keep tabs on you, I won't help you fight, and if you get your self into trouble, I'll abandon your ass.**" She stated bluntly, making me shiver due to how I could just feel the dagger's shooting at me from the other side of her visor.

"R-right, but one thing, shouldn't you get into a outfit that doesn't stand out as much, we're not from this world after all." I stated before she sighed and the outfit she was wearing faded into shadow before turning into a red knee length skirt, black high heels, and a black blouse, in all honesty, it sort of looked cute on her, she kept her arms crossed in front of her chest in a superior manner as we stood there for a couple seconds silently.

"Instead of staring at the amazing fact I can change my clothes instantly, how about you actually get moving?" Nulla stated flicking my forehead before I sighed starting to walk forward. And her eI thought she might have actually started to be a bit more polite.

[Okay, so the first place to look would obviously be at the bulletin board.] I thought as I ran over to it, Nulla seemed like she was used to walking in heels, for she kept up with me easily. I looked closely at the different posts and three of them stuck out for me.

_Struggle: Ready to put on a show? freely fight in a struggle match against fellow members of the town, free of charge and payment promised to the winner of the short tourny. [T.T. Struggle comitee.]_

_Help wanted: I lost the pully for bringing up a cart of supplies to the item shops, if you want to help please come down to the custom shop down in the Tram Common._

_Missing: Woman with lavender colored hair, she seems lost in this town and has been seen asking recidents to help her find a missing locket, if found, please report to Twilight town's Diciplinary comitee._

"Hm, Hey!" I stated a little loudly as I quickly pointed at the third one. "Look, do you think that woman with lavender hair is who we're looking for?" I asked quickly as Nulla nodded and then looked at the one at the top as her stomach rumbled.

"Nazo, I want you to enter the tourny." She stated and sI stared at her incredulously. "Do that, and I'll let you have an hour of free time to look around the city for your friends." She promised and I hesitantly agreed.

...

"Now then, do you understand how to play young man?" I woman asked me with a kind smile on her face, she was the one who was running the accesory shop, I mutely nodded my head, it wasn't that hard to understand.

I picked up the struggle bat that had the guard on it and walked over to the squre area that was dipped in the square, as I looked at my enemy, it was a boy with spiky ash blond hair wearing camo shorts, green shoes, a brown shirt and a green jacket. "Come on, ya ready?" He shouted as I looked and saw a couple people. "Come on Haner, you got this!" The girl shouted as the boy nodded.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" The woman shouted and I quickly charged at Haner with the weapon I was using held in my usual fashion as he tried to swing at me and I blocked using the hand guard before parrying and striking three of the orbs off of him, quickly picking them up and sticking them onto the padded suit that was required to wear, it had a slightly magnetic force that made the spheres shrink when they get put onto it, this kept people from simply running out of space as they fought.

Haner brought his arm back and then took a big swing, sending me flying with the force of it as he knocked off roughly 10 of the Orbs that I had, two of them being his, I quickly rolled out of the way of his next attack before slashing at his head, knocking off three of the orbs, then slashed at his right side knocking off three more and finished with a diagonal shot starting from his left hip and up, knocking him a good few steps away as he dropped ten of his orbs and I quickly gathered them up.

He got up and was shaking slightly as he then charged straight at me, I hld up the weapon to block this time as he recoiled back form hitting the hilt before I got another three shots in and I kneeled down, looking completely dazed as I took the chance to knock more orbs off, running back as he got up.

He started to charge at me and I held still, the whistle blew just as he was about to swing. "The winner of our first match is Nazo." The woman stated cheerfully.

Well, that was one round down, I tossed the struggle bat up and caught it perfecttly behind my back, the part that acted as a blade pointing at the ground. "That's one." I whispered to my self as I thought of my friends when we would fight on the island.


	7. The Angel of twilight town

**This time I got a 2. So I will tell you all right now, I will accept one OC but only for the first person to answer this question in their review, if you answer it correctly, you get to have an OC of your choosing appear in this fanfic, and I promise, they will play an important roll (assuming they aren't just a giant thing of vulgarity).**

**The question will be at the end of this chapter.**  
**I don't own any of the kingdom hearts series except for the games I have bought.**

I sighed as I wiped the sweat off of my brow, this was taking a lot longer than I thought it would, I had already won against Hayner and it was time for me to fight the next person, he was the head of the self appointed diciplinary group if what I heard from Hayner's group was true. "So Nulla, anything you can tell from looking at him?" I questioned her as I noticed from the corner of my eye that the guy was looking at me, as if sizing me up.

She stared over at him very subtly before looking up and down. "All I can say for certain, is that due to the way his arms are shaped, he doesn't use them all too often, so you don't need to worry about tough hits like that, but look closely at his abs..." I stared there and then I noticed it, they were toned more toward the bottom.

"He can jump." I muttered slightly as Nulla nodded her head, due to the way his abs had formed, they were more of a thin tone, if they were more prounounced, it would have been fine, but if he can jump, that means his legs are strong. "Okay, so all I need to worry about is his foot work." I stated with a small nod.

Before the round started I looked to Nulla and gave a small thumbs up as she just tucked some hair behind her ear as if she didn't care, which was probably true. "Okay, so are you two ready?" The woman asked and I nodded, the guy doing the same.

"Okay every one, the second round, Seifer vs Nazo... 3... 2... 1... GO!" The woman shouted and I quickly jumped back as he pointed his struggle bat at me as if fencing but, at the same time not, he kept wavering it slightly as he kept it pointed at my head.

"Kneel loser!" Seifer stated at me in an arrogant way making me just a little ticked as I kept a little away from him, he walked so slowly, what was he waiting for? Ten seconds ticked by before he opened his arms to his sides and grined. "Don't leave me hanging now."

I only charged in then making him flinch in surprise as I quickly struck him twice before backing up, picking up one or two of the orbs that dropped [Damn this guy is such a cliche street thug it isn't even funny.] I thought to my self before I saw him jump up high and I felt my eyes widen.

"Isn't this Romantic!?" He shouted as I quickly rolled to the side, he was coming in too quick for me to parry, and if I had been hit, that would have been lights out for me. "Beat it loser!" He shouted at me in a taunt as I panted slightly, it was about 30 seconds till time ran out, and he had managed to get me once or twice with his attacks, he was a little harder hitting than what we had figured.

I sighed slightly before darting towards him quickly, he blocked the first shot and started to spin, I quickly ducked down as he looked surprised, I had to admit something... "You're fast, and you certainly have some strong strikes, but..." I jabed the hilt of the weapon into his chest making him cough as he dropped some of his orbs. "You lack the finer points of defense." I stated as I then spun around and got a strong hit on his chest again with the part that acted as the blade, knocking him away and onto his back, making a lot of the orbs come off as I picked up a hand full of them and time ran out.

"AH, NO!" Seifer yelled as the woman anounced that I had won, he seemed to be really pissed off about the fact that he had lost, I can't really blame him for that one either.

...

It was a few minutes later that we were given some free time before the last match, it was me vs this guy called Setzer, he seemed like a very arrogant man, I shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with him. "Now, where did Nulla run off to?" I wondered to my self as I kept walking before seeing a woman with _Lavender hair_ who was wearing a long white version of the coat that Drie and the others had on, she was surrounded by a group of guys.

"Come on, we just want to spend some time you know, hang out, maybe catch a movie, get some fun in." One of them stated, he looked like the lead of their group, and he looked a little similar to Draconis, but his hair was short and his eyes were a dull shade of red, and his skin had a very small tan starting to form.

"I-I have no reason to participate, I-I'm sure you all can have fun with out me." The woman seemed to be very shy, her eyes wouldn't look at them and she also had a body that wasn't all too modest, I really hoped that if Miko ever met her she wouldn't kill me for noticing that.

After a few seconds she looked my way pleadingly and I sighed as I poped my neck and walked over. "Hey, she's with me." I stated in a serious tone.

The group of three looked at me before laughing as a man dressed in odd green clothes that made me think of a thief put his hand on my shoulder as he started to talk. "Look boy, I don't know who you are, but I like your spirit, just walk along and I promise we'll treat _your_ girl right so just-" Before he finished I chuckled slightly, making him pause.

"That's funny..." I gripped his arm hard before quickly kicking his feet out from under him and slamming him onto the ground shoulder's first. "I was going to say the same thing." I stated with a cold gaze.

The other two charged at me and I pulled out the struggle bat I was given earlier, quickly getting them to back away with just a couple quickly shots to the head and chest, then there was the cliche line of "We'll remember this!" as they ran off, tails between their legs. I smiled as I looked over at the lavender haired girl, putting the struggle bat into my jacket as if it was being sheathed.

"You're not hurt, are you ma'am?" I asked with a kind smile on my face, she sighed in relief and shook her head no before her eyes widened as she then walked up to me a little more closely and I started to feel a little self conscious. "W-what, do I have something on my face?" I questioned as I soon felt my back on one of the hand rails and she smiled shyly and cutely.

"T-thank you for helping me..." She then lightly kissed my cheek gently as I felt a shiver go up my spine from the small action as she blushed, taking a couple steps back. "My name is duobus... But, please, call me Tenshi, it means Angel."

I nodded a little as she then skipped off, waving at me as I lightly put a hand on my cheek. "Man... What was that about?" I questioned outloud before I heard a bell, they were calling back the participants, and I looked over my shoulder as I ran along the way to see a woman's figure in a white coat following me from around the corner.

[How obvious can you get?] I wondered to my self as I reached to sandlot, every one including setzer's groupies had gathered to see this match. "So, this guy is the struggle champ." I muttered to my self as I saw the belt that was over his shoulder.

"Now then, this is a special match, the current champion of the Struggle will be going against the newbie Nazo, who will win? Lets find out!" The announcer shouted as I took up my stance and he just stood there like he was when he walked over, was that his stance? "3...2...1... GO!"

The moment she started to count down Setzer was speaking. "My life's a chip in your pile..." Just as the woman got to one he shut his eyes as he rolled his shoulders. "Time to ante up." I charged at him the moment the woman yelled go and took a shot at his chest, he brought down his struggle bat and blocked it before quickly pushing me back and pulling his arm back, he was about to upper cut me. "That's..." He struck my chin hard knocking me up into the air as I dropped a good number of orbs, "Check mate!"

I quickly rolled back when I was going to crash and panted slightly, that attack was a lot stronger than what I had figured he'd do. "Damn, that one hurt." I stated as I stood up and he kept on that grin from when he was watching the match I had with Seifer.

I darted in as he was about to block I grinned and stopped mid swing before placing my hand on the ground and quickly twitching to be behind him, making him stare at me in surprise from how quickly I had. "What!?" He shouted out before I took a big swing and struck his back hard, he didn't drop as many orbs as I had, but I still got plenty of them back.

I then charged as he was getting back up and took the same three strikes I usually did, getting back my orbs and some of his before he suddenly jumped back at the final shot and then went towards me in a large spin attack. "YOUR MINE!" He shouted at me as I barely managed to block the first swing but was struck by the second and he got back his orbs.

There was now about a minute left on the clock as I ran forward and we clashed when we slashed at the same time, he jumped back as I stood my ground, he then started to thrust at me with three strong attacks of his struggle bat and I just jumped up to avoid the last one, using his struggle bat as a stepping stone, I jumped higher and slamed the bat on my weapon hard on his head, making him get caught in a daze from how hard the shot was.

"Setzer!" His groupies yelled as I winced, why did they have to be so loud?

"You can do it mister!" I heard some one yell, that voice belonged to Tenshi, I only grinned, my teeth showing slightly as I then struck hard at Setzer's chest, knocking him a couple steps back as he dropped three of his orbs, one of them getting stuck on my vest, I thenthrusted the weapon multiple times at his chest, knocking many of his orbs off as I kept stabbing.

[Faster, I know I can go faster] I thought as I started to stab him at a quick rate before ending with one huge lunge, knocking him a good distance away.

I then was hit hard as he had done that spinning strike and got me both times, the force from his spin got the orbs I hadn't picked up to get close enough to stick to his vest and some the ones I got to fly off before the bell sounded and we both panted. "I don't believe this, but, it's a tie!" The woman shouted with glee as the people around the sandlot cheered and Setzer frowned as he looked at me.

"There isn't room for two at the top." He stated before he began to walk away and I sighed before bowing and saw Tenshi from the corner of my eye clapping with a bright smile on her face.

...

Tenshi backed away from the area and hummed softly with a big smile on her face before Nulla walked up to her. "Duobus, why are you still in Twilight town, your mission was completed long ago wasn't it?" She asked and Tenshi put on a slightly guilty look.

"I-I just wanted to try and find my other..." She stated and put a hand on her chest. "It's not fair that you all have yours, but I don't even know what it feels like." she brought her other hand up and gently grasped them together as she looked at Nulla. "But, I'll come back soon, just let me go and see some one first... Please?"

Nulla sighed as she tucked some hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lucky that I'm willing to show I have one... Go and see your white knight." She stated with her eyes closed before walking away and Tenshi quickly ran down to the sandlot.

...

I looked over my shoulder as I sat on the edge of one of the buildings staring at the sun set. "Oh, it's you Tenshi." I muttered slightly with a soft smile on my face as she walked over and sat down next to me with a slightly sad look.

"Yeah... Say, what is your name?" She asked me as she twidled her thumbs slightly and I held my hand out towards her.

"I'm Nazo, it's nice to meet you." I stated as she shook my hand back with a soft smile and nodded in agreement before pulling something out of her coat pocket.

"Here, it's sea-salt icecream, some of the people told me it's really good, I wanted to try some with you." She stated and I gently took one of the ice pops before taking a small bite out of it, frowning slightly as I swallowed down the bite.

"Huh... It's, actually pretty good, salty, yet sweet at the same time." I stated with a big smile now on my face and I noticed from the corner of my eye that she blushed slightly after swallowing down a bite, did she think I didn't notice her stare at me?

We sat there, eating in silence as the sun slowly went lower and lower along the horizen, it was nice and it made me remember my world how it was... Yeah... was. "Say Tenshi, I bet you don't know why the sun sets red." I stated and she looked at me curiously as we stared at it. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors, straight from yellow and all the way to red, and, being the warmest, red is the one that travels the farthest."

She nodded with a soft smile. "I guess that is something you would know pretty well, right Nazo?" She asked and I nodded my head before making a sad look.

"Yeah, I mean... Of course I know that, after all... I have people around me who I care about to remind me of that..." I then thought of my friends and family from the island and even the people at the fort, including Nulla and Albert. "Even you as well Tenshi."

She then made a sad face as she looked at me, we had finished our ice cream and the sun was almost gone. "Nazo... Thank you for spending today with me, it was the last day I can spend here in twilight town." I then looked at her confused. "You see, my family and I are moving away, and I'm really sad... I finally managed to make a friend today." She stated.

I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Hey, we'll still be firends, just remember this..." I then gently hugged her in a single armed hug and saw her blush. "As long as I remember you, and you remember me, we'll always be friends, where ever, and when ever." I stated and I saw her cry a little as she cuddled into my chest slightly.

As the sun was about to set she kissed my cheek again and stood up, starting to walk away and I looked over at her and tossed over a key chain which she caught, it was like the one me and my friends carried, except hers was the same color as the sun was when it was just over the horizen, a faint and warm majenta. "Thank you Nazo... Good bye." She stated as she shed a small tear before leaving the roof, and I saw her leave towards the train station, a couple minutes later, a train went by, and I was certain, she was on it.

"Well, like I promised, you have some time to look around for your friends... Do you still want to?" I looked at my left side and saw Nulla, leaning against the hand rails and I shook my head no.

"No... Seeing that girl, it was enough for me, just managing to remember them all was enough for me." I stated as I stood up. "Ready to head back?" I asked and Nulla nodded, her outfit going back to her usual one.

"I'll expect you with in 30 minutes." She stated as she went through the dark portal, I brought out my armor and created the rider and stared at the train before getting onto the rider and leaving the world.

**Sorry if this one was a little too cliche or quickly moving for you all, just know that I'll be trying to get chapters out at a little more fast speed.**

**And I almost forgot the question: What was the name of the Keyblade dropped by The Ice titan in Kingdome hearts?**


End file.
